


Кое-кто нарвался

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Series: Путь на Эр-Рияд [4]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Ричард Хаммонд - адреналиновый наркоман. И это канон. Ричард Хаммонд влипает в неприятности. И это тоже канон.





	Кое-кто нарвался

**Author's Note:**

> В отличие от других работ серии, эта - просто пвпшная зарисовка.  
> И да, беты нет.

\- Значит, тебя заводит опасность?  
Джереми слышит злобный рык своего ифрита, за ним - сдавленный хрип и все-таки заглядывает за угол.  
Хрипит Хаммонд, распластанный по стене в темном углу ангара, цепляющийся за сжимающую его горло руку - но не сказать, чтоб недовольный. И да, возбужденный. Джереми замечал пару раз, что у молодого коллеги встает на рисковые трюки, но не придавал этому значения. А сегодня Ричард нарвался.  
\- Настолько заводит, что ты готов сдохнуть ради кайфа?  
Лица Мэя Джереми не видно, тот стоит спиной, но напряженная линия плеч выдает его бешенство. А рука, тут Джереми сглатывает, опускается и далеко не нежно стискивает пах Хаммонда. Ричард закусывает губы, жмурится и привстает на цыпочки, то-ли пытаясь уйти от боли, то-ли тянется к ней.  
\- Посмотрим, насколько сильно ты любишь опасность.  
Джеймс одним движением отрывает Ричарда от стены, разворачивает и толкает на нее грудью - Хаммонд едва успевает подставить руку, чтоб не разбить скулу, но ему не дают устроиться поудобнее - Мэй подхватывает его запястья, сводит над головой и довольно резко впечатывает в рифленую стену. Синяки и ссадины Хаммонду обеспечены, Линдси будет в ярости. Джереми отворачивается и, стараясь не топать, быстро уходит из ангара. Парковка уже опустела и он щурится на закатное солнце, трясет головой и трет виски. Он видел как Мэй занимается любовью всего два разаза тридцать лет. Но представить происходящее там, за спиной, ему совсем не трудно...

Ричард вдыхает запах ржавого железа и пыли, чувствует жар тела Мэя, черт, да он почти раскален, и пытается сдержать дрожь. Да, его заводит опасность, и еще как. Кончики пальцев покалывает, волоски на загривке встали дыбом, а по позвоночнику словно прокатываются волны, заставляя выгибаться от напряжения. Мэй быстро расстегивает ремень его штанов, спускает их вместе с бельем и тянется пощупать между ягодиц. Ричард не может удержаться от улыбки - как бы не был зол Мэй, об осторожности он не забывает.  
\- Нашел что-то смешное?  
Задницу обжигает хлесткий удар и Ричард всхлипывает. Это неожиданно, так они раньше не делали, немного стыдно и очень пошло. Об этом определенно надо подумать позднее.  
\- Тихо, - рычит Мэй ему в шею. - Молчи, иначе посмотреть на нас придет не только Джереми.  
Ричарда окатывает волной страха и мучительного стыда, он вжимается в сгиб локтя пылающим лицом представляя, какое зрелище являет собой, расхристанный и подставляющийся.  
Но Мэй быстро выбивает мысли из его головы. Он уделяет подготовке от силы минуту, заставляет Ричард встать на цыпочки, а потом и вовсе подхватывает его ногу под колено. Ричард радуется, что последний раз у них был только прошлой ночью, потому что, ох, черт, Джеймс действительно зол и не собирается церемониться. Ифрит держит его железной хваткой, не то, что не вырваться - даже не пошевелиться, и вбивается короткими жадными толчками. Это больно, Хаммонд кусает губы, чтобы не скулить, он не привык, что это может быть больно, но это еще и очень горячо. “Хаммонд, ты псих”, - думает он, запрокидывая голову и скребя ногтями крошащуюся краску на стене, - “тебя действительно заводит опасность. Вот настолько”.  
Джеймс не прикасается к нему, но это и не нужно, чертова программа в голове у чертова ифрита позволяет превратить человека в стонущее от наслаждения желе за пять минут. Джеймс с рычанием прикусывает загривок Хаммонда, тот вскрикивает от боли и кончает. Ноги подкашиваются.  
Джеймс мягко подхватывает его, не дает упасть и помогает опуститься на пол. Хаммонд с трудом разлепялет глаза. На лице Джеймса - испуг пополам с виной. То что он сделал не лезет ни в какие ворота, ни по человеческим меркам, ни тем более по ифритским. Ричард откиыдвает голову на стену, тяжело дышыит и чувствует, как на его лице сама собой расплывается улыбка. Шальная, от уха и до уха. Еще бы удержаться от истерического смеха - и вообще будет хорошо.  
Джеймс медленно расслаблzется и улыбается в ответ  
\- Хаммонд, ты таки псих!


End file.
